Armin and the Cold Bunny
by neo81
Summary: High School AU where Annie is working at a adult bunny store and run into Armin
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to The Bunny masters" said a black hair girl with a red bunny suit on. Her bosom was somewhat large for what you would had thought a woman in her early 30s would had. What would you like today my masters. The taller of the two boys spoke up. "My friend here would like the one on one lesson to get over his crush." He said with a wide grin as he point his thumb in the blond direction. Oh..is that it? This way then master, I have the perfect girl for you in the back. Eren I really do not need this. Come on Armin try to have fun once awhile. But I, before he could finish he was push through the door by Eren with a grin covering his face.

"I hope you have fun Armin because this was a pain in the ass finding this place," he said as he left the shop. When step outside a girl with a red scarf was waiting. "How was it" said the girl with an emotionless face. "It all up to him now Mikasa. Let go home and wait," Eren said as Mikasa wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they left.

"Welcome master" a blond girl said with her head in her lap. Annie reared her head out of her lap, with drewpy sludges eyes. Armin notice heavy wrinkles under her ocean blue eyes.

"Wait" Armin yell wait Annie as he chase her while mentally thanking Eren for dragging him into The Bunny. Why is he here"? Of all the people why Arlert? Annie mentally thought. As she sprint toward the back of the shop. As she sprint she catch lewy piercing gaze of customer in their 30 to 50 staring at her pale smooth expose legs. She could feel their eyes trying to devour her.

Annie kick the back door to The Bunny as she turned around to face her heavily breathing persuader Armin Arlert. "What do you want Arlert?" She said indifferently with an eyebrow raise. "I want you." The blond yell nervously knowing that the shorter blond could manhandle him in a fraction of a second. "You want what?" she reply in shock knowing Armin issue regarding confidence in himself. Annie was not a social person but she had watched enough interaction between Armin and his best friend Eren Yeager to know what he think about himself. As if he could read her mind, he as her again.

"I want you to go out with me!" Armin summon all the willpower he had to not stare at the ertioc bunny outfit she had on. Annie legs is expose and somewhat of her bosom is revival in her yellow with black line bunny suit. As he expose his love to Annie. Armin could see a slight blush on Annie face which made his heart hammer against his ribcage like never before. Annie knew that she did not deserve Armin. He deserve some better than her. Someone kind hearted like Krista. But Annie could not help it, when she stare into his sincere eyes. His confession made her heart skip beat.

"Annie, Annie where are you?" shout a slightly deep but gentle voice. Annie could tell that whoever called for her was getting closer to heart sped as she try to find a way to tell Armin to leave before who ever inside find them.

"Armin leave" she said bluntly with a cold stare. Why? Before you break down the walls I have built, she thought. What is so good about me, that you wont leave me alone? "Your kind" he sincerely reply to her. Annie was irritiert by the fact the she had allow him in her heart. She had to end this game before she get hurt like in the past. A single cold shiver went up her spine as memories of her past flash in her head. She push the memories aside as her body move closer to Armin. "Uh.. Anniee...," Armin try to say as she pinned him to big rusted halfway open trash can.

"Your a nice person Annie," he said with sincere compassion in his words. "I'm nice? Don't you see what I'm doing to you? Is this what a kind person is?" Answer me Armin she yell dropping her indifferent face."You really are a kind person, Annie." " I'm hurting him and he still think I'm kind? He need someone better than me but I can't let him go." Annie felt a stream of warm liquid coming for her eyes. "Annie are you alright" ,shut (sob) up (sob) Armin as she dig her face deep in his in his shoulder. As Armin follow her order to shut up he rest his forehead on top of her head. He close his eyes and inhale her scent with a small smile on his face. With this action Armin believe that hers' and his future would be bright but what they do not know was that a large, well built blond hair man had witnessed everything with his head sticking out of the back door. Behind the blond man was a tall boy with a nervous look on his face as he stare at the scene and back at his friend who had a grin on his face.


	2. Invite

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Your kind" Armin said as his shorter blond hair companion send her tiny fists into his face which made contact with his blue eyes. "I'm not kind" she said with slight flush cheeks as a pale knee went to his manhood. Ouch! The sound came with watery crimson from his mouth. The next few seconds after that he found himself gentle holding his manhood. As he watch blond hair, which is somewhat tie in a loose ponytail. Some hair had mange to get free and was swaying in the wind as she left hurriedly with slight crimson remain across her pale but yet beautiful cheek. Armin mental rack his brain and wonder how he ended up in this kind of situation with Annie Leonhart.

When Armin open his blue eyes, they were met with greens ones. "Hey you are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm alright" said the blond to the brunet. "You sure, cause it look like you were having a nightmare." At his friend worry face, Armin touch his forehead and notice cold sweats. "It was just a dream" the blond thought as he let loose a relieved and disappointed sigh and scan the area around them.

His eyes stop and stare when he saw a blonde with a loosely gray sweater with short black gym short. "Armin Armin, earth to Armin." As Armin turn his head to the voice, he see his childhood friend Eren Jaeger hovering over him. "So Armin what were you staring at?" "Uh nothing", said Armin, sweating nervously. When Eren saw the nervous look on his friend face, he turn in the direction where Armin eyes are glue at.

"Ohh is Annie uhh. So you did told her how you feel last night right?" "Yeah." The blond said with a deep blush as he look at his feet. Uhh.. Eren, I, can't breath the blond pathetically squeal as friend joyful hug him a little too hard. "Have you invite her to '_**that 'yet**_?" "No have haven't yet." The blond lie. "Why not?" "Eren, I couldn't find the right time last night or this morning to tell her" he said as he stare in the eyes of his best friend.

"Then just tell her now," Eren yell as he grab the blond by the shoulder and drag he him to the empty table where the blonde was sitting. The short blond try to stop his taller brunette friend but were useless. "Annie," the brunette shout as the shorter blond of the three glare at her chicken tomato soup as her spoon spin around in the dark plastic container. "What you want Jaeger and ohh.. I don't see your dog today. That new Jaeger" she spiteful said as her eyes remain glue to her meal as the brunette crunch his fist at his side.

"Eren don't" said the blond as he attempted grab his friend tightly held fist. Annie tilt herself as she in amusement watch the brunette body became to shake violently and as his blond companion attempt to smooth his shaking by holding onto his friend. "_Why do you see in me that you care this much Arlert?" "_ Eren came down, don't do this". "Why should I?" "Because Annie mean no harm.

"This is how she is when she feel corner or nervous, she will try to push people away from her" the blond shout. For a split second there was sly smile on Annie face because of how much Armin Arlert could self her inner self . _**The part of her that she hidden from the world. Her true self was hidden from the people, no that wrong. What did her mentally and physical abusive father would say again? **_She thought.

Ohh yeah, "_**Annie this world we live in is garbage and the people are trash but not you and me."**_ "Hahaa" a slight laugh made it move out of her mouth. The thought was just too ridiculous for Annie to swallow whole heartedly. Eren Jaeger was very shock as his jaw hang three-quarter the way open. As his green eyes change from rage to shock with his eyes wide staring at Annie then he had another mood swing. There was now a smirk on his face as stare at Annie then Armin. So I take it that last night 'things' went well uhh Armin as he nudged the taller blond.

At the comment the blond hair boy could feel crimson forming on his cheek. On the other hand Annie gave Eren a you are so dead look. The brunette notice the blonde glare and he felt a cold merciless shiver up his spine. "So, see you two tomorrow at your place" said the brunette with a huge smile on his face as speed walk out of Annie range and made his way to the double door. Eren dock as Annie throw her empty bowl at his head and miss.

When Annie were sure that Eren was gone and no one was around them, she grab Armin and "_**gentle"**_ flip him on his back on the table like how a lion would gentle pounce on its' prey. A low cracking noise could be heard. As blue eyes met blue, Annie could feel a blush rise to her face. "Annie what wrong" as his finger found there way up her cheeks to her eyes. "Why the tears for he ask," as he gently wipe away her tears with worry in his beautiful blue eyes that always move her icy cold heart. I thought we would be along" she said as more tears slide down her face.

"Don't cry Annie." I will make sure we are along he said as he brought her face closer to his. Their lips met. In return to Armin action Annie wrapped her hand around his neck and gentle cry. When she pull away, she inhale his scent and remember her mother. The last person she had some form of a close relationship to was her mother before she perish to her illness and abandon her in this trash of a world. As pull Armin her back to him and cradle her in his arm she felt her mind drawing from reality and into a warm fluffy fantasy.

* * *

**In the next chapter we will see what happen when Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhardt are left in the same room and Mikasa push her about Armin.**


	3. Ch3 The Fall of Night One

"Welcome to Alert Books Store" a young lad clad in a plain blue dress shirt, with a slightly wrinkled gray jeans, and blue eyes with short blond hair that pass his ears said in an earnest voice. His short blond hair shine in the light overhead like newly polish gold nuggets.

"Annie you look…" before our smitten young lad could finish his sentence he felt two small but firm arms around his shoulder. "Oh Armin, I need you to put away these new books that just arrive today. And the book you order is here. What was it call again." "Rise of The Female Bunny." Armin said. "Grandad, Annie here." The old man stop his ranting as his eyes turn to the shortest blond of the three.

Armin grandfather mouth hang open at the site of Annie loosely tie blond hair. Her beautiful blond hair is tie in a bun with few string of hair found itself loose. A gray oversized hoodie cover her small figure with a blue jean hiding her pale but smooth legs. "Oh is that a blush I see" the old man thought as he stare at his grandson with a grin forming on his wrinkled but yet gentle face. "Hello there young lady." "Hi " Annie low whisper as she felt the old man eyes scan her from head to toe.

As Armin watch his grandfather nod his head in approval of Annie, he felt a cold shiver went down his spine. His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he read the time on the clock that hang on the far wall to the right over Non-Fiction section which Armin love. "When did it turn 4:20pm" he said with a pathic squeal. "She going to kill me, yeah she really going to kill" he repeated to himself as he dash out of the The Alert with Annie hand in his.

"Have a good time kids and Annie it was nice to meet you. So when would I be expecting my great grandkids" the old man tease. Armin stop in his track as his cheek turn in to the color of scarlet. "A little over eight month I believe." The old man jaw drop as his brain finish process the information it had received from Annie. Haha, the much older looking version of Armin laugh as his ocean blue eyes watch the little blond hair girl who is now guiding his grandson out of his no their precious bookstore. "Not bad Armin no bad one bit" he said to himself as customers start to flood the store.


End file.
